


Lyrische Ergüsse

by theskew



Category: Tatort
Genre: Erotic Poetry, First Time, M/M, PWP, Prose Poem, kind of crack
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Titel, Rating, Tags und Wordcount sprechen für sich, oder?Ein PWP. Als Gedicht. Mehr gibt es nicht zu sagen.(zum Post auf livejournal) [friends-locked]





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating:** P18  
>  **Genre:** Crack, First Time, Fluff, Gedicht, Humor, PWP, Slash.  
>  **Handlung:** ...Hm.  
>  **Warnungen:** the crack is strong in this one. Das P18-Rating habt Ihr gesehen, stimmts?  
>  **Länge:** ca. 1000 Wörter  
>  **A/N:** Ganz entgegen meiner mir selbst gesetzten Regel, Explizites nur friends-locked auf livejournal zu posten. Hier also das erste in explizite Richtung gehende... Ding, das ich je zum Tatort Münster geschrieben habe, und das gleich komplett öffentlich. Oh je.  
>  Das hier ist die Ausnahme, die die Regel bestätigt, irgendwie muss es nämlich einfach in die Welt hinausgetragen werden. Kann ja nicht sein, dass das Tatort-Fandom nur gute, seriöse, ernstzunehmende Geschichten schreibt! Und wenn niemand von Euch gegensteuert, muss ich das eben machen.

 

„Essen, Thiel?“, so fragtest du.  
Es schien mir gar nicht sonderbar.  
Du kochtest und du brachtest Wein  
Und ich war nur zum Essen da.  
  
So dachte ich am Anfang noch.  
Doch wurd' ich dann – direkt am Herd –  
Von deinen Händen, deinen Lippen  
Eines besseren belehrt.  
  
Seltsam war‘s, als deine Lippen  
Vorsichtig an meine stießen,  
Spürend, tastend, schmeckend erst  
Und dann gelang's mir, zu genießen.  
  
Augenlider fielen zu,  
Hände zogen ihre Bahn,  
Über Stoffe, Haut und Haare  
Und sie kamen endlich an.  
  
Kamen an in deinem Nacken,  
Kamen an in meinem Haar.  
Blicke sprachen mehr als Worte  
Und es war so wunderbar.  
  
Dann wurden deine Hände forscher,  
Krochen bald auf nackte Haut,  
Zogen wohlig warme Wege  
Und es wirkte so vertraut.  
  
Auch meine Hände wurden frech,  
Berührten dich mal hier, mal dort,  
Es wurde immer intensiver  
Und noch immer fiel kein Wort.  
  
„Komm“, sprachst du und zogst mich mit,  
Über den großen, hellen Gang  
Bis in dein Schlafzimmer hinein.  
Die kurze Zeit schien mir so lang.  
  
Endlich fielen alle Hüllen,  
Haut auf Haut, ganz eng gepresst.  
Lippen, Hände fanden Wege,  
Wollten alles, auch den Rest.  
  
Deine Lippen küssten weiter,  
Du sankst vor mir auf die Knie,  
Ich spürte deinen warmen Atem  
Und es war so schön wie nie.  
  
Sanft erkundeten die Hände,  
Was dort so zu finden war.  
Lippen fanden ihren Platz  
Und eigentlich war alles klar.  
  
Feucht und warm bewegte sich  
Dein Kopf dort unten hin und her,  
Weiche Lippen, sanfte Zähne  
Und du wusstest, ich will mehr.  
  
Sanft fuhr ich mit meinen Händen  
Durch dein schönes, dunkles Haar  
Und ich dirigierte dich –  
Was dir gefiel, ganz offenbar.  
  
Du brachtest mich bis an die Grenze,  
Fast zu weit, doch du hieltst ein.  
Nicht alleine sollt' ich gehen,  
nein, zu zweit sollte es sein.  
  
Ich zog dich hoch und küsste dich,  
Dann schob ich dich in Richtung Bett  
Und warf dich drauf und folgte dir,  
So wurde aus uns ein Duett.  
  
Ich verwöhnte dich mit Küssen –  
Schlüsselbeine, Brust und Bauch –  
Sank mit meinen Lippen tiefer  
Und – „Oh Gott“, dein leiser Hauch.  
  
So gab ich dir genau das wieder,  
Was du grad bei mir gemacht‘  
So waren in ein paar Sekunden  
Unmengen an Lust entfacht.  
  
Du reagiertest, keuchtest auf,  
Ich zog dich näher zu mir her.  
Du drängtest forsch dich mir entgegen  
Und du betteltest nach mehr.  
  
Sanft und flink war’n meine Finger,  
Fanden schnell zu ihrem Ziel  
Drangen dann behutsam ein  
Und es wurde fast zu viel.  
  
Du wandst dich unter meinen Händen,  
Stöhntest auf, fast hemmungslos  
Schobst dein Becken mir entgegen,  
Die Erregung war so groß.  
  
Ich konnte kaum noch an mich halten,  
Wärmte Gel mit Händen an  
„Darf ich?“, fragt‘ ich, und du nicktest.  
Dann war wieder Fühlen dran.  
  
Langsam drang ich in dich ein,  
Mit Vorsicht, ohne weh zu tun,  
Und um dir die Zeit zu lassen  
Wollt‘ ich einen Moment ruhn.  
  
Doch du wolltest nicht mehr warten,  
Gabst mir deutlich zu verstehn,  
Du seist bereit, ich solle starten.  
Dass es schon ging, sollt‘ ich gleich sehn.  
  
Und du fuhrst mit deinen Händen  
Meine Wirbelsäule lang  
Und sie kamen tief zu liegen.  
Jetzt gabst du das Tempo an.  
  
Du drücktest forsch dich mir entgegen,  
Zogst mich zeitgleich zu dir hin  
Und ich versank in dir, so weit  
Wie ich noch nie versunken bin.  
  
Schnell fanden wir ein gutes Tempo.  
Immer lauter wurd‘ der Raum.  
Dass uns jemand hören könnte,  
Daran störten wir uns kaum.  
  
Es zähltest du, es zählte ich,  
In dem Moment nur noch zusammen.  
Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir hier ging –  
In mir schien etwas zu entflammen.  
  
Schon bald wurden die Stöße wilder,  
Wir waren nah, das war zu spüren.  
Du verdrehtest deine Augen.  
Ich begann wieder zu führen.  
  
Was es dann war, ich weiß es nicht –  
Ob deine Worte, deine Enge,  
Die Geräusche, die du machtest –  
Ich zog‘s nicht mehr in die Länge.  
  
Fest umfasste ich nun dich,  
Rieb ein wenig auf und ab.  
Du konntest nur noch heiser schreien  
Und die Luft wurde mir knapp.  
  
Als du kamst, stöhntest du auf,  
Bisst dir danach auf Lippe  
Und die Muskelkontraktion  
Trieb auch mich über die Klippe.  
  
Müde sackte ich zusammen,  
Kaum dass wir gesäubert waren.  
Ich schlief ein, an dich gekuschelt,  
Deine Hand in meinen Haaren.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen warst du fort.  
Ich zog mich an und suchte dich,  
Doch ich konnte dich nicht finden  
Und mein Kopf zog einen Strich.  
  
Noch einmal würd‘ das nicht passieren,  
War, was ich an dem Tag schwor.  
Doch auch der Schwur währte nicht ewig,  
Denn noch zweimal kam es vor  
  
Dass wir uns des Nächtens trafen,  
In deinem oder meinem Bett  
Wo wir miteinander schliefen.  
Beide Male warst du nett  
  
Und am Morgen dann verschwunden.  
Wohin, das weiß ich nicht genau,  
Doch allein bei dem Gedanken  
Wurde mir der Magen flau.  
  
Die Beziehung litt darunter,  
Privat sowie auch offiziell.  
Schließlich machte ich den Vorschlag:  
Ein Gespräch, eventuell.  
  
Das Gespräch uferte aus  
Und so fanden wir uns bald  
In den Armen liegend wieder,  
Aber diesmal war es kalt.  
  
Ich stoppte uns, bevor es losging.  
Immerhin war viel zu klären,  
Über uns, über Gefühle,  
Über unsere Affären.  
  
Und du sahst nicht glücklich aus,  
Als ich dich ansprach, einfach so.  
Doch ich war sicher und bestimmt,  
Ganz locker auch, denn irgendwo  
  
Auch deinerseits war etwas da.  
Meine Gefühle kannte ich,  
Deine konnte ich nur ahnen –  
Und es ließ mich nicht im Stich.  
  
Gut, ganz schwierig war das nicht –  
Du hast es ja initiiert,  
Ganz forsch an diesem einen Abend  
Einfach Neues ausprobiert.  
  
An diesem Tag tat ich‘s dir gleich:  
Ich fasste Mut und löschte Grenzen.  
Wie der Abend blieb auch das  
Nicht ohne große Konsequenzen.  
  
Doch die Veränderung war gut,  
Denn seitdem gilt auch nach dem Schlaf  
Die Zweisamkeit nicht als verkehrt.  
Sogar als richtig. Und ich darf  
  
Auch morgens neben dir erwachen,  
Dir in die schönen Augen schauen.  
Denn immer größer wird mein Herz  
Und immer größer das Vertrauen.  
  
Und wir bleiben beieinander,  
Niemand rennt vorschnell zurück.  
Und es könnt‘ nicht schöner sein,  
Denn das hier – Das hier ist mein Glück.


End file.
